


A. as in . . .

by addict_writer



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Fluff, Funny, M/M, Middle Names, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 16:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10902897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addict_writer/pseuds/addict_writer
Summary: Justin tries solving the mystery behind Brian's middle name initial. The answer comes when he least expects it.





	A. as in . . .

It took Justin to marry Brian to find out the mystery behind the A. in Brian's middle name.

He'd first noticed its existence when he picked Brian's bills from the mail box downstairs, back when he was seventeen and living with him at the loft. Brian had threatened him with bodily harm if he ever mentioned his discovery to anyone.

It wasn't like Justin knew what the A. stood for.

Over the years, he took wild guesses, only to annoy Brian.

 _A. as in asshole?_ Everyone knew that, so it was no secret.

 _A. as in acrobatic?_ Justin could still remember their first night together, and some kinky sex they had since then.

 _A. as in athletic?_ Brian lived for his gym trips.

 _A. as in adorable?_ Especially when he didn't get his way. Justin had earned himself a light spanking for that very wrong guessing.

 _A. as in adamant?_ Usually about his ideas regarding work.

Justin had even tried getting it out of Cynthia, Brian's faithful secretary. He spewed a long list of names starting with the letter A, only to have the back of his head slapped by none other than Brian. He'd been standing behind him the whole time.

It was when they'd gotten back together after Justin's failed romance with Ethan. Justin had tried not to upset Brian with anything back then, afraid it might damage what they were trying to rebuild. He'd dropped the subject immediately.

Some months later, Justin saw the papers for Brian's radiation treatment, and there it was again. Brian A. Kinney. It was low, true, but Justin had tried.

“Please?” He'd pouted, while massaging Brian's shoulders. “Brian is a nice name. I doubt your folks paired it with some common name.”

Brian had shoved him away, coiling on his side, refusing to take the bait.

“Just nod, okay?” Justin had insisted, lounging behind Brian and playing with his hair. “Is is Alex?” No reaction. “No? Okay....Andrew?” Still no reaction. “Alec? No, of course. That's sort of like Alex. Hmmm....Alan?” Brian had scoffed. “Oh, I know! It explains why you refused to name Gus that way.”

Justin had been only teasing, but it got a strong reaction of Brian. He'd rolled around, narrowing his eyes. “I'd have changed my name if my deranged parents named me Abraham.”

“Okay. Then what can it be to make it so horrible? It's just a name, after all.”

“You should be grateful to have only one name.”

Justin's brows had shot up. “What do you think the C. stands for? Don't forget I'm a WASP.”

“Caring that asshole's name? Sucks.” Brian had nodded in compassion.

“Do you see me bitching that my middle name is Craig? I never acknowledge it.”

“Neither do I.”

That had been Justin's last attempt at trying to figure out what Brian's middle name was.

It came up at the most unexpected time – when he signed their marriage papers.

Brian Aiden Kinney.

No one questioned Justin's ear-splitting grin. He was supposed to be happy, anyway.

He made a mental note to tease Brian later, because he didn't want to ruin the reception Emmett had spent the past half of the year working on.

Later that night when they'd be alone at Britin, Justin was going to bring up the meaning behind the A., hoping it didn't end in him not getting the D. That would be a record for their first married fight.


End file.
